eternity_warriors_2fandomcom-20200214-history
Green Dragon
The Green Dragon is in the first dragon level, and the easiest of the dragons. The dragon's specialty is poison, and you'll want to go in with at least 70 poison resistance. If you have more than 100 poison resistance you shouldn't take any damage (except for a little during the Dragon Breath Ray attack). You face this level standing on top of a tall tower, with the Green Dragon standing in a corner behind some debris allowing only a frontal assault to attack it. The Green Dragon has a number of attacks: * Dragon Breath Cone: a green sludge will spew out of the dragon's mouth in a short cone. If you stand back you can avoid it. * Dragon Breath Spittle: 6 arcing streams of poison will rain down upon you. If you're in the far opposite corner it will not reach you. * Dragon Breath Ray: a narrow and very long stream of poison that coats the ground. You can dodge it by moving out the way. Even if you're in the far opposite corner it can reach you. This is the dragon's most damaging poison attack (more than 100 poison damage). * Flyby Attack: the dragon will lift up and back, then swoop down at you. Block shortly before it reaches you. It will then land back down in its corner, and if you're too near it you will be pushed back (and potentially take damage). * Claw Swipe: When you're up close and personal it will swipe at you with one of its claws. * Bite Attack: If you're just out of claw range it will try to chomp down at you. * Foot Stomp: It will rear back on its hind legs and then stomp down on the ground. All of the attacks can be blocked. It has around 1800-2400 health, and if you have 200 armor you won't take any damage from its physical attacks (FIXME: Might be much lower than 200 armor). When you've damaged it so that it's 1/3 hurt it will become invulnerable and 3 crystals will appear on the tower level. You need to destroy those crystals as fast as possible. If you take too long the dragon will resume its attacks, all while still remaining invulnerable. Once all 3 crystals are destroyed the dragon will breath at you once, and you'll get a message that it's weakened. You'll see a stunned circle animation above its head until you hit it (note: if you don't hit it then it will just stand there dazed). You don't have to rush! Now is the time to go back and bash it down some more. Once the dragon is at half health it will fly up and out of reach. Several monsters, a combination of mobs and bosses, will spawn. You can expect to face: * Guard * 4 skeletons or * Zombie Guard * 4 poison ghouls or * Demon Warrior * 2 Rare Zombies (with the big arm) Or similar type of monsters. Once the monsters are dispatched the Green Dragon will once again land in its corner (and push you back if you're too close). Rewards You can expect to get some loot from killing the boss monster(s), as well as something like the following from the actual Green Dragon: * 3-4 white gems * 2 white gems and a blue weapon (such as a Dual Axe & Mace) * 1 blue weapon (such as Elite Axe) and 1 royal armor * etc... You will also gain 10 Renown Points, and the first time you kill the Green Dragon you'll immediately earn the title of Scale Hunter. Finally, after defeating the Green Dragon you'll be able to purchase, for free, the Wyrm Slayer Leggings from the shop. (FIXME: Wyrm Slayer Armpiece was already available?) Category:Walkthrough